EntertainmentX
EntertainmentX ''' is an entertainment channel that focuses on entertainment such as TV, Film, Gaming, Sports, and Music. The channel was originally founded as '''Promos & Bumpers & More '''in 2016, and primarily focused on television. The channel became '''EntertainmentX '''on February 22, 2018. History As Promos & Bumpers & More (2016-2018) First era (2016-17) The channel launched on July 3, 2016 (early July 2, 2016) as an independent channel. At the time of its launched, the channel focused on kids' TV, mainly the Nickelodeon networks and Cartoon Network. It primarily uploaded promos from kids' TV shows and networks. During that year, the channel had very little publicity and also at the time had a very small variety of videos available on the channel. The channel uploaded promos from a small amount of kids' TV networks, but as time went on, the channel adapted to uploading promos from many kids networks. In early 2017, the channel reached 500 subscribers and began uploading more kids' TV content beyond promos. The channel later got to 1,000 subscribers on May 7, 2017. The channel began uploading promos and bumpers from Disney Channel, Disney Junior and Disney XD in March 2017. Second era (2017-18) On April 20, 2017, '''jtoonsstudios acquired and took control over the channel and made many major changes to the channel, a new logo was also released the same day. After the acquisition, the channel now focused on all television networks. The channel remained this way until November 2017. Between that period, the channel began rising in views and subscribers as by November 2017, the channel got 6,000 subscribers. On November 22, 2017, the channel released a promo stating that the channel will rebrand as EntertainmentX. On December 3, 2017, the channel reached 6,500 subscribers, and was also given a Christmas theme. On January 9, 2018, the channel reached 7,000 subscribers On January 21, 2018, it was announced that Promos & Bumpers & More will sign on on February 18, 2018, and will officially relaunch as EntertainmentX ''on February 22, 2018. The same day, the logo changed from blue to black. On February 3, 2018, it was announced the channel would get new series, "X Facts", "What's Upcoming", "Throwback Thursday", and "Public Domain Theater". A week later, it was announced the channel picked up ''Illogical Theme Songs ''a series from its sister channel, ''JTOONSANIMATION. '' On February 18, 2018, the channel released its farewell video and officially signed off at 11pm ET. As EntertainmentX (2018-present) The channel officially rebranded tself as "EntertainmentX" on February 22, 2018. A launch video officially launched the channel at 9pm ET/6pm PT. On February 25, 2018, the channel debuted its first series ''What's Upcoming. On March 6, 2018, the channel debuted its new series X Facts. On March 9, 2018, the channel reached 6,000,000 views, the same day it also debuted a new series, Public Domain Theater. On March 15, 2018, the channel will debut a new series, The Throwback Zone Series Current series *''What's Upcoming: The series debuted on February 25, 2018. It primarily focuses on upcoming news about various, TV shows, movies, video games, etc. *''X Facts: The series debuted on March 6, 2018. It gives facts/information on TV shows, movies, video games, music and sports. *''Public Domain Theater: ''The series debuted on March 9, 2018. The series is consisted of movies in the public domain. Upcoming series *The ''Throwback Zone ''(March 15, 2018) *''Illogical Theme Songs ''(TBA 2018) Schedule Refrences Category:Users that joined in 2016